The Sensational Three - Rematch with Jack Cisco
Zoids.]] 'The Sensational Three - Rematch with Jack Cisco' The Sensational Three - Rematch with Jack Cisco is the eleventh episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The Episode begins with the Blitz team defeating a team of Rev Raptors, and they celebrate their success, gloating about their ascension into class A. However, they barely have a chance to relax before they receive two messages from the Zoid Battle Commission, the first telling them that Zoid trials are scheduled for the next day, and the second telling them that their next battle will be against the Lightning team. This team, one of the most powerful teams, consists of three Lightning Saix, one being piloted by Jack Cisco, who had previously engaged, and was defeated by, the Blitz team. In the Trials, Brad and Leena score rather poorly (11th and 19th respectively), while Bit initially climbs to the top of the table. This is short lived, as he is bumped down by many pilots. These include Jack, who manages to rank third overall with the rest of his team placing one rank below him. Fearing a possible loss, Jamie formulates a plan to defeat the Lightning team. He dubs it the "overtake" strategy, taking advantage of the Lightning Saix's poor turning circle and fixed forward-facing weaponry. Simply put, the Blitz team will try and evade the first charge and attack from behind, where the Saix are defenseless. When the battle begins the Saix begin to run in a straight line, grouped tightly together, so Leena, thinking a quick victory is at hand, launches a barrage. However, before the attack can land, the Lightning Saix accelerate greatly, causing her attacks to miss. Jamie explains this is due to the straight line formation reducing wind resistance, thus giving them a greater top speed and acceleration than what is listed in their data. This lets them defeat Leena. Switching to the overtake plan, Brad and Bit get behind the Saix, trying to shell them. However, even with all the shelling, the Lightning team's pilots are skilled enough to stay in formation and dodge the incoming fire. They abruptly slam on the brakes and take out Brad, though Bit's Liger manages to evade their assault. Jack decides to fight one-on-one with Bit, and calls off his team mates. Bit tries to use his Laser Claws to defeat Jack, but Jack reads his moves and evades, dealing damage to Bit's Liger. Bit charges again, but once again, Jack dodges and counterattacks. Bit moves in for one last charge but Jack pre-empts it, dodging by a sliver and lining Bit up at point-blank. The Liger suddenly accelerates and dodges the blow, even though Jack notes the reaction time was far too fast for humans reflexes. The Liger decides to continue with it's charges, but the rest of the Lightning team join in and surround him, forcing Bit to surrender, losing his first match. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Chris and Kelly Tasker * Introduced opponent(s): Chris and Kelly Tasker * Featured characters: Jack Cisco, Chris and Kelly Tasker * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Lightning Team (now employing Cisco) =Zoids= * Rev Raptor * Lightning Saix * Command Wolf * Gun Sniper * Liger Zero * Hover Cargo * Gustav Trivia *Excluding the Lightning team, the other pilots that defeat Bit in the trials are Steve Morse (who stays at number 1), Eric Johnson (who stays at number 2), Adrian Vandenburg, Andy Timmons and Warren DeMartini. The names of these pilots come from a variety of famous guitarists, many of whom are noted for their speed. *Jack's name in the DVD's title is "Cisco" but his name on the leaderboard is "Sisco". *There is an animation error when the Liger Zero Jager uses its boosters at one point. A shot of the standard armor's boosters activating is used. *During the trials Kelly Tasker is shown doing the trials twice, the first they recorded her as Chris Tasker then shown moments later and recorded again but as Kelly. *This episode is not the first time the Liger evaded point-blank fire. A similar feat was done in Episode 2. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime